Can´t fight the moonlight
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Un songfic de una canción que me gusta muxo, del bar coyote. LilyJames, obviusly jaja XD


**Can't fight the moonlight**

Under a lovers' sky Bajo un adorable cielo  
gonna be with you Quiero estar contigo  
and no one's gonna be around Y nadie estará alrededor  
if you think that you won't fall Si piensas que no caerás  
well just wait until Bueno, sólo espera hasta  
til the sun goes down Que el sol descienda

Había cambiado, y era por ella, porque ella se lo había pedido. Siguió con los ojos la bella cabellera roja que se perdía por el corredor, y con un pequeño suspiro, la llamó. Ella se volvió, mostrando aquella cara de ensueño, aquellas esmeraldas tan intensas que tenía por ojos, aquella piel pálida, tersa, sin mácula, aquellos labios rosados que tantas ganas le daban de probarlos. Él sonrió, y ella le imitó, desde que él había cambiado, ella no se peleaba con él y se llevaban mucho mejor, ahora eran "amigos", palabra que empezaba a desagradarle.

Le pidió que se reuniese con él esa noche en los jardines, ella, tras pensárselo y mirarle evaluadoramente, aceptó. Tras esto, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió, y él se quedó allí mirándola, con cara de bobo y una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Así lo encontraron sus amigos un rato después.

underneath the starlight Bajo la luz de las estrellas  
there's a magical feeling - so right Hay un sentimiento mágico, tan bueno  
it'll steal your heart tonight Robará tu corazón esta noche

you can try to resist Puedes intentar resistir  
try to hide from my kiss Intentar esconderte de mi beso  
but you know, but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Deep in the dark Profunda en la oscuridad  
you'll surrender your heart Entregarás tu corazón  
but you know but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
no, you can't fight it No, no puedes luchar contra ella  
it's gonna get to your heart Tendrá tu corazón

Él se lo iba a decir esa noche, se iba a declarar aquella hermosa noche, bajo las estrellas y la media luna que luciría hermosa en el cielo. Debía prepararlo todo, pues debía ser perfecto; le había dicho muchas veces que le gustaba, pero jamás le había dicho que la AMABA, que la amaba realmente, con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, que sin ella no era nada, que no podía soportar siquiera pensar en que ella se iría con otro.

Tenía que decírselo, y estaba seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo, se habían odiado muchos años, pero él había cambiado sólo porque ella: Lily Evans, se lo había pedido, se lo había pedido el año anterior con lágrimas en los ojos y voz rota. Al verla así, él decidió que ya era hora de madurar, sobre todo si eso le conseguía a su amada pelirroja. Se alborotó el cabello moreno y sus ojos caoba chispearon de alegría, ella no podría resistirse; sabía que sentía algo por él y él sabía como hacerse irresistible a cualquier ser de género femenino.

There's no escape from love No hay escape del amor  
was a gentle breeze Será una suave brisa  
weaves it's spell upon your heart Tejerá su hechizo sobre tu corazón  
no matter what you think No importa lo que creas  
it won't be too long No pasará mucho tiempo  
til your in my arms Antes de que caigas en mis brazos  
underneath the starlight Bajo la luz de las estrellas  
we'll be lost in the rhythm - so right Estaremos perdidos en el ritmo, tan bien  
feel it steal your heart tonight Siente como roba tu corazón esta noche.

Estaba esperando en el jardín, ya lo tenía todo preparado y aquel era el sitio perfecto, en sus manos, guardado como un tesoro, una cajita cuyo contenido era más valioso para él que cualquiera de sus otros objetos. Se la había dado su madre, era el emblema de su familia, y sólo podría dárselo a quién amase con todo su corazón, y estaba completamente seguro de que era ella quién debía llevarlo.

Tal vez resultase un poco chocante para ella... No, no podía dudar ahora, o si no jamás lograría decidirse de nuevo, esa era la noche en la que todo se aclararía. Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas, y allí estaba ella, como un ángel de fuego, yendo hacia él como un ángel de fuego. Observó sus gráciles y delicados movimientos, su perfecta silueta que se dibujaba bajo el fino pijama de franela que traía, sus pies descalzos que la traían, con paso seguro hacia ella y que apenas dejaban marca de su paso en la hierba tierna.

you can try to resist Puedes intentar resistir  
try to hide from my kiss Intentar esconoderte de mi beso  
but you know, but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Deep in the dark Profunda en la oscuridad  
you'll surrender your heart Entregarás tu corazón  
but you know but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
no, you can't fight it No, no puedes luchar contra ella  
it's gonna get to your heart Tendrá tu corazón

Ella le miró interrogante, él se había quedado sin palabras, de lo hermosa que estaba ella allí, frente a él, le pareció un sueño, pero se recuperó rápidamente y la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella en sus ojos. Ella también le miraba atentamente; entonces, él se lo tendió, le dio la cajita sin decir palabra, sólo con una sonrisa vacilante. Ella la abrió con delicadeza, dejando ver el magnífico colgante en forma de ciervo de perfil hecho de oro y con una pequeña esmeralda como ojo. Obviamente, no se había transformado en ciervo por nada, ése era el antiguo emblema de su familia, una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas. Pero él no tenía esos prejuicios contra la mezcla de sangres, es más, ella era de familia muggle, y no le importaba un pimiento. Ella le miró, con asombro y abrió la boca para ir a decir algo

don't try then Entonces, no lo intentes  
you're never win Nunca ganarás

part of me is in the starlight Parte de mí está en la luz de las estrellas  
there's a magic feeling - so right Hay un sentimiento mágico, tan bien  
it will steal your heart tonight Robará tu corazón esta noche

Él le tapó los labios con las yemas de sus dedos con delicadeza, y sintió de nuevo el impulso de besarla, pero aquel todavía no era el momento podría estropearlo todo. Entonces, se lanzó:

" Lily, ése es el emblema de mi familia, se dice que sólo lo pueden llevar aquellas

personas que ocupen enteramente el corazón de uno, como lo haces tú" – los ojos

de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa, y él supo, que no

estaba equivocado, que ella le amaba, le amaba tanto como él a ella – "Por eso

quiero que te lo quedes, Lily, te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, créeme,

por favor"

Ella no podía dejar de mirarle, y fue en ese instante, cuando sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de alegría, se echó en sus brazos y le dio a probar sus labios, que él tanto tiempo había deseado saborear. Le besó con ardor, con pasión, con amor y con dulzura, dejando escapar todos los sentimientos que había guardado en el interior de su corazón durante tanto tiempo, tan largo tiempo. Él, cuando ella le besó, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y la estrechó entre sus brazos, devolviéndoselo, haciéndola sentir todo su amor y el cariño que por ella sentía.

you can try to resist Puedes intentar resistir  
try to hide from my kiss Intentar esconoderte de mi beso  
but you know, but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Deep in the dark Profunda en la oscuridad  
you'll surrender your heart Entregarás tu corazón  
but you know but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
no, you can't fight it No, no puedes luchar contra ella  
it's gonna get to your heart Tendrá tu corazón

Se separaron, faltos de aire, respirando agitadamente, pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Lily miró al moreno, sintiéndose completa por fin. Sabía que no podría vivir sin él, le amaba, le amaba con todo su corazón y si él la dejase, sería como si se lo arrancasen; eso le había valido muchos años de enfrentamientos con él. Pero no más, nunca más. Le tendió el collar y le dijo en un susurro que salió del fondo de su alma

" Yo también te amo, James, con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón"

Él sonrió y le puso el collar, admirando el brillo que adquiría pendiendo de su cuello de cisne, ella le sonrió también, y él no lo soportó más. Habían sido muchos años conteniéndose, así que la atrajo por la cintura y fue acercando sus labios a su boca lenta y suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y acercó el rostro, deseosa de probar de nuevo los labios del moreno, y él, por fin, la besó, la besó enteramente, entregándose del todo en aquella demostración de amor.

you can try to resist Puedes intentar resistir  
try to hide from my kiss Intentar esconderte de mi beso  
but you know, but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
Deep in the dark Profunda en la oscuridad  
you'll surrender your heart Entregarás tu corazón  
but you know but you know Pero sabes, pero sabes

that you can't fight the moonlight Que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna  
no, you can't fight it No, no puedes luchar contra ella  
it's gonna get to your heart Tendrá tu corazón

Se separaron de nuevo, faltos de aire, y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. James la cogió de la cintura, sabiendo que sería feliz, feliz si la tenía con él, y ella se acurrucó contra él, y así enlazados se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala común, rumbo a un nuevo día, un nuevo futuro y un porvenir que parecía dorado, pues todo podrían soportar... mientras estuvieran juntos.

FIN


End file.
